Life will change as we know it
by Moonwolfspirit25
Summary: What would happen, If Kagome had made a Wish on the jewel, on the final chapter. What if She wish for everyone to become apart of her world. What will happen when the group starts there new lives. What will Inuyasha, do when Kagome makes a bet that Inuyasha, can't make a single friend without her help. and what with this new girl who can see the spirit world, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A new life has we know it.

What would happen if Kagome made a wish on the Secret jewel, to where everyone in her life could be apart of her world in the future times with her family and everything.

Read and find out what happens to everyone's lifes.


	2. Chapter 2

A new life has we know it.

What would happen if Kagome made a wish on the Secret jewel, to where everyone in her life could be apart of her world in the future times with her family and everything.

Read and find out what happens to everyone's life's.

So let begin.

Has the battle with Narku was finish, He made his wish a pond the jewel, for Kagome to be taken away from everyone place into a deep dark hole with nothing around her, But darkness and the jewel speaking to her.

As Kagome sat in darkness, while the jewel was trying to brake her,  
>To make her sad, scared to feel alone forever. Has the jewel spoke Kagome listen to it,<br>It was pushing for her to make a wish on the jewels powers.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was fighting his way to get to Kagome, to save her life before it was to late, before she makes a wish on the jewel.

Back with Kagome and the jewel.

Make a wish Kagome, the true wish in your heart, The wish you always wanted, to never have to give up your family and your friends from here, you don't have to choose, Spoke the Jewel.

I don't have to choose?, Asks Kagome. Of course not, you can have anything you wish for, Replied the Jewel.

I wish...! As Kagome close her eyes, thinking hard about her wish.

As she thought about her wish, she remember what her dream wish was, to make everyone happy again.  
>She thought about her wish, and she was ready to make it real.<p>

Kagome, don't wish for anything...! Yelled out Inuyasha, cutting more demons down trying to get to her.

Kagome, had heard Inuyasha's voice, deep down she knew it wasn't safe to trust the jewel, And some how, it probably come back to bite her in the ass, But she just couldn't wish the jewel, to be gone forever, without it powers she wouldn't be able to return to everyone again, there was only one choice, If the jewels was gone she would have to give up her friends.

But she loved her family too, and she wanted everyone to be apart of one world!, no matter what the price was, She was going to make her wish!

I'm ready to make my wish, Spoke up Kagome. Then tell me your wish? Replied the Jewel.

I wish...! For everyone too be apart of my time, I wish for Sango, Miroku, Shippbo, Kohaku, and Inuyasha to become apart of my world and finally I wish for you to disappeared forever!...Yelled out Kagome.

Meanwhile back with everyone else.

As everyone waited for Inuyasha, to return with Kagome.

All of a sudden they found themselves falling though the ground, Some how it was glowing blue and everything! It was like when Kagome travel though time.

What's happening...! yelled Shippbo sacred.

As they all fell, They all found themselves on hard ground again, along with Inuyasha too.

What happen? Where are we? Asks Miroku confused. Everyone look around themselves.

Kagome look around herself and found herself under the secret tree. She saw, that she was truly home again.

She turn around and found Everyone, else was there as well. Her wish came true as she check her pockets she found that the jewel was gone! her wish came true she was so happy!

Where in the devils name are we? Yelled out Shippbo. I don't really know! Replied Sango.

Hey this is Kagome shrine, this is her home! Yelled out Inuyasha.

This is the future, Where's all the trees and grass and the small housing! Asks Sango confused.

This is what it looks like here, In the future! Spoke Inuyasha.  
>Oh yeah, that right and nobody believes in Demons anymore, They think were a Myth and were not really allowed to carry weapons around with us, Spoke Inuyasha.<p>

That's bullshit...! Replied Kohaku crossing his arms.

Hey guys, you all made it here safely! Spoke up Kagome smiling.  
>Kagome, please do not tell me, that you wish for this? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

Yes I did, I wish for us all to live together, A life full of freedom from having to fight, I mean Miroku and Sango can rise kids here without having to worry, And you and I, we can be together Inuyasha! Yelling Kagome.

Plus I wish for the jewel to never come back again, were free from the jewel curse..! Says Kagome happy.

Why Kagome, this isn't are world, how are we to live, To make money and everything? Asks Miroku.

Miroku, I just wanted all of us to be together! Replied Kagome feeling sad. Kagome, I'm sure you had good intention for this, but this is just not our home! Spoke Sango some what upset.

You know what, I'm sorry, I thought this would bring us, all happiness!... Cried out Kagome running into the house. Kagome, what going on? Yelled out her Mother.

Has everyone, spoke with Kagome's mother, about Kagome's wish and that they were suck in there world.

Well I'm afraid that the well, is never opening up again. sense this is are world now! Says Miroku.  
>I'm truly sorry for this, but you all can stay here, Till you find jobs and housing for yourselves, Spoke Kagome's Mother.<p>

We thank you for hospitality, Replied Sango. Your welcome now please follow me! Says Kagome's Mother. Where else are we going to go, Kagome got us suck here...! Yelled out Inuyasha.

Please, Inuyasha calm down! Replied Kagome's Mother. I'm sorry, I'm just confused, and I'm sacred about living here! Yelled out Inuyasha.

I know, That this is all new to you all, But I'll help you all and teach you everything, about the laws around this time aria, Replied Kagome walking over to them all.

Were sorry, We freak out Kagome, Please forgive us, Spoke Miroku. Me to, I'm sorry...! Says Sango.  
>Me to mommy, Replied Shippbo. I'll protect you guys, I promise to help you, all blend in around my time, Says Kagome.<p>

But what about Shippbo, or Kirara, or even Me, what happens to us, as Demon's Kagome...!Yelled Inuyasha.

There's these empty rooms, you can use, Spoke up Kagome's Mother.

Kagome told Me, that you two are getting married, so you two can share this room, till we figure out what were going to do, about this...! Says Kagome's Mother.

Thank you, very much...! Replied Sango. Here Shippbo, and Kohaku, can share this room together.

I hope you guys like this place, Because after all, it is your guys home now to...! Spoke Kagome.

How can we, truly be happy here, Kagome? Replied Inuyasha. With Me...!...! Cried Kagome.  
>As everyone calm down for the night, They ate dinner then they went to bed.<p>

Through out the weeks Kagome's Mother mange to get Everyone an Identification I.D.  
>And a security card number.<p>

They all were put into high school with Kagome.

Kagome and Miroku, Found a spell that could transform, Inuyasha to look Human to the eyes of mortals. He never truly changes it was merely an Allusion to the eyes of humans.

Same thing went for Shippbo.

As the Weeks went by, Inuyasha found a lot of things to hate, and love at the same time.

Well that it for Chapter 1 hope, you enjoyed. Please leave a review. Chapter 2 starts soon.

Going to school, To be continue.


	3. Chapter 3

A new life has we know it.

Going to school, chapter 2 the bet.

Alright guys it time for school!... Yelled out Grace Kagome's Mother. I seriously, don't know what her name is so I made one up.

I'm up Mom...! Yelled Kagome. It's time, for school again Sango, Spoke up Miroku, changing into his school uniform. I hate this life already, I'd rather fight a demon Spoke Sango. Me too, dear but rules we go to school, Replied Miroku.

Were ready to go school Kagome!... Yelled out Miroku, dress up in the guys informes for school. And Sango was dress the same way has Kagome.

Inuyasha come on, it time for school again! Spoke up Shippbo. I'm not going...! Yelled out Inuyasha. You are too, going to go to school Inuyasha...! Yelled Kagome.

Why don't you, make me...! Yelled back Inuyasha. Sit...! Yelled Kagome. Slam...!.

Well, it sounds like Inuyasha's awake, Spoke Kohaku eating breakfast. That idiot, needs to learn, not to fight with Kagome, so much, Replied Miroku eating too. He acts like a normal teenager, to me, Spoke Grace smiling. I feel bad for him, for having to be stuck with Kagome forever, Spoke Sota. Agreed, Replied Kohaku.

Back upstairs. Fine, I'm up...! Yelled back Inuyasha feeling annoyed.

Now here you go, here's your lunches, Spoke up Grace. Thanks Mom, were off now, Replied Kagome. Yeah, to a boring and unless place...! Says Inuyasha.

Sit...! Sit boy...! Yelled out Kagome. What, the hell, was that for...! Yelled Inuyasha. You are, an asshole...! Replied Kagome.

Come on Sango, Guys, let catch our bus! Spoke Kagome. Right behind you, Replied Miroku. Come on Kohaku, Called out Sango. Coming, Sister be right there, Replied Kohaku.

Wait, for me dam It...! Yelled Inuyasha.

Ah... children, So Shippbo, should we bake cookies? Asks Grace with a relief feeling that she got some silence.

Yeah, that sounds like fun grandma, Says Shippbo. Alright, let's get started, Replied Grace smiling.

Meanwhile with the group.

What is your Problem, Kagome? Yelled Inuyasha. Can we, just get to school, before were late...! Spoke up Sango. Yeah, we got a lot to do, so we can graduate and actually get married, Replied Miroku.

Yeah, same thing, goes for Me...! Yelled Sango. Come on, guys let's go, Replied Kagome.

Stupid school...! Whispered Inuyasha to himself. Sit Boy...! Called out, Kagome again.

Would, you stop doing that...! Yelled Inuyasha.  
>I am so, sick in tried of hearing, that mouth of yours...! Yelled back Kagome.<p>

I'm so sick, in tried of you treating me, like a dog...! Yelled out Inuyasha.  
>Well, I'm tried of living with that mouth of yours, Your nothing but a big Baby...! Yelled Kagome.<br>I am, not a baby, Replied Inuyasha.

Please, I'd like to see you do something, for once without me...! Yelled Kagome.  
>Like what, I can do a lot more, without you getting in the way, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

Hah...! you wouldn't even have friends if it weren't for Me, Like if it weren't for me, Miroku and Sango wouldn't even be your friends...! Yelled Kagome.

I could too, make my own friends, without your help...! Yelled back Inuyasha.  
>Please, I bet you couldn't even get a girlfriend...! Yelled Kagome.<p>

What...! girlfriend, I could get a girl, if I wanted her badly enough, Spoke up Inuyasha.  
>Yeah right, what girl would want to date you, little lone sleep with you...! Replied Kagome.<p>

Woe...!... woe...! Kagome, who said anything, about sleeping with someone? Asks Miroku.

Miroku, that what Boyfriend and Girlfriend, Do they date, they have fun, then when there both ready, they have sex with protection!...! Replied Kagome.

What kind of Protection, is that Kagome? Asks Sango. Um, like with one of these, Replied Kagome.  
>And What, is that for? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

There called condoms, They go over the males dick, while having sex, so the girl doesn't get pregnant by the guy, So witch means that sex is now safe now days, Spoke Kagome.

Huh, why would I, want that to happen? Asks Inuyasha.

It won't happen for you, Because your to heartless, Your mean and you will never, have a true love, To love you in return, cause I'm so done with you...! Yelled back Kagome.

I know, what I am Kagome, I know that I could make a girl, fall madly in love with Me, and probably just maybe, I could get her to do all those things you just said...! Replied Inuyasha.

I bet, you'd crash and burn, by just trying to make a single friend...! Spoke up Kagome.  
>I bet, I could make friends, before the school years out...! Yelled Inuyasha.<p>

I bet, you couldn't...! Replied Kagome. I can too, make friends without you and get a girlfriend, To love me, Yelled Inuyasha.

Alright, Inuyasha let's make a bet...! Replied Kagome. I'm, listening, Spoke Inuyasha.

You mange to make your friends, without the help of us 3, plus get a strong girlfriend who actually like you, and by the end of the year, you have to tell her that your a half demon...! Says Kagome.

And also Inuyasha, if you win this bet and prove to me you can graduate from school, I'll take everything, back that I just said about you, being a worthless half demon, and I'll never say the sit word again and remove the beads, Says Kagome.

I'm, not unless...! Yelled Inuyasha. Then, do we have a deal? Asks Kagome.

Fine, your on but, I'm going to make you regret this bet ever happening, Because if I make a girl fall madly in love with me, I'm never going to come back to you...!Replied Inuyasha.

Whatever, like you can honestly, fine love? Says Kagome.

I will and I'll show you all, what I'm made of, Now if you don't mind I'm going to school now, before I'm late, Replied Inuyasha.

After there fight plus bet.

Inuyasha took it seriously. He would work hard to find something, he could be good at, but unfortunately not everything was easy.

Sango and Miroku, were forbidden to help Inuyasha out at all.

So what will happen to Inuyasha now. Can he honestly fine love, He honestly make friends, keep reading and find out. To be continue.

Chapter 3. Inuyasha makes friends. and sparks fly.


	4. Chapter 4

A new life has we know it.

Chapter 3. Inuyasha makes friends and sparks fly.

Meanwhile in class.

Inuyasha was trying to understand, the teachers lessons. Has Inuyasha got to class, he seen all the students standing up ageist the back wall.

Hello Mr. Takahashi, please stand next to Mr. Hutchison Spoke up Mrs. Huston.

What going on? Whispered Inuyasha. New seating, Replied Hutchison. Oh sweet, I'd be happy to get away from Kagome!...Whispered Inuyasha. Oh is that so, I thought she was your girlfriend? Whispered back Hutchison.

No way, she wishes she was my girl, But she way to bossy for me, plus she treat me like a dog on a leash!... Whispered Inuyasha.

That's, totally not cool man, Replied Hutchison. Tell me about it, Whispered Inuyasha.  
>My name is, Brandon Hutchison, Spoke Hutchison.<p>

Inuyasha Takahashi, Whispered back Inuyasha. Inuyasha, that's a really cool name, man, Says Brandon. Thanks, my Father choose it, Replied Inuyasha. He's got good taste, Whispered Brandon.

Yeah, He did, Whispered Inuyasha. Hey Inuyasha, do you like to fight? Asks Brandon.  
>Sometimes, depends on what I'm fighting for, Why do you ask? Replied Inuyasha. We could use another wrestler, for the wrestling team, think you'd be interested? Asks Brandon.<p>

Um I guess, it couldn't hurt trying something new out, Whispered Inuyasha. Great after school, I'll show you where to sign up at, Says Brandon. Great, wait does this mean, were friends? Asks Inuyasha.

Yeah sure, Were cool, were friends, Replied Brandon smiling. That's great, I've finally made a friend of my very own, Whispered Inuyasha.

Why, so happy for that, I mean why so happy to be friends with me for? Asks Brandon.  
>I've never, really had many friends! Whispered Inuyasha. Seriously, Asks Brandon.<p>

Yeah Miroku and Sango, were the only other friends, I ever made but thanks to Kagome, she got them turn ageist me...! Replied Inuyasha. Dude, that sucks, Whispered Brandon.

Yeah, it really does, Whispered Inuyasha. Well your not alone anymore man, Me and You are going to be great friends! Replied Brandon being very honest.

Gentlemen, can we please focus...! Yelled There teacher. Sorry, we won't don't it again, Replied both guys.  
>Now, let see back, to the seating, Whispered Mrs. Huston.<p>

Miroku, you will be siting in the back row with, Sango and Kagome, Spoke Mrs. Huston.  
>Great news, for us at least we'll be together, Spoke up Kagome walking, to the back with Sango and Miroku.<p>

Has Mrs. Huston name of seats for students, she finally came to that last few seats.

Seat 1 in 5th row is Elsa Blizzards, and Zach Mars, you will be sharing this table, Spoke, Mrs. Huston.  
>has she got to the last names.<p>

Brandon Hutchison, you and Honey Daniels, will be sharing this table, Says Mrs. Huston.  
>And finally Mr. Takahashi, you will be sitting right next to Mrs. Tuskino, Spoke Huston.<p>

As everyone sat in there new desk.

Alright today we'll be watching a movie, Spoke Mrs. Huston.

Everyone was writing down notes, for the movie.

Well I'm going to cut it right there for this chapter, don't want to make, to many chapters too long. To be continue.


	5. Chapter 5

A new life has we know it.

Chapter 4. Inuyasha's got a new life.

Let's continue where I left off at, please enjoy.

So last time the teacher, asks the students to write down notes, from the movie they were watching. let's continue where we left off at.

So as everyone was writing down stuff, Inuyasha felt lost.

Oh no, Whispered Inuyasha to himself. What's the matter, Asks Serena Tuskino.  
>Has Inuyasha turn to look at her, he felt a strange feeling running through him.<p>

He went speechless for a moment. Hey are you, alright? Asks Serena.

I don't understand, what I'm supposed to write down, the movie going to fast for me? Whispered back Inuyasha finally finding his words. Oh it's okay, I will help you out! Whispered Serena.

As a few minutes went by, Serena was trying to get Inuyasha to understand, what everyone was supposed to be doing.

Now do you understand? Asks Serena. Yeah that make scent, Thanks! Whispered Inuyasha.  
>Has Serena move closer to Inuyasha, to help him out, Kagome was watching.<p>

I can't believe this, she actually helping him out, Spoke Sango. I'm not worried, Replied Kagome.  
>Why not? Asks Miroku. Inuyasha will just find a way to insult her, one way or another, So I'm not worried! Replied Kagome.<p>

Inuyasha mange to catch, what Kagome had said, But he wasn't done yet, oh no this was just the beginning.

Ding... Oh that the bell kids, now get out of here go home, Spoke Mrs. Huston.

Hey thanks a lot, for the help, Spoke up Inuyasha holding Serena's hand.  
>It's no problem I use to be a little slow, in class too, So don't feel bad! Whispered Serena.<p>

I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, Whispered Inuyasha. Serena Tuskino, Replied Serena smiling.  
>You have a very pretty smile Serena! Spoke Inuyasha.<p>

Hey Inuyasha, let get going, Spoke up Brandon butting in between Serena and Inuyasha.  
>Hello Serena !Says Brandon. Brandon, Replied Serena standing up to leave.<p>

Bye Inuyasha see you later, Says Serena. Bye Serena! Replied Inuyasha. So let's get going, now you ready? Asks Brandon.

Wow what in the world just happen to me, I feel like my body was on a Rollercoaster ride? Says Inuyasha smiling. Sounds, like Serena caught your eye, and you must have fallen hard in crush city, My friend, Well that was weird, Replied Brandon.

Wait, you know her? Asks Inuyasha. Of course, I know her she's my Cousin, Replied Brandon.  
>Oh, so you two are family then? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

Yeah, she like a sister to me, we were born on the same year, we've never been apart, Spoke Brandon. I see, it must be nice to have a sister! Replied Inuyasha.

Don't you have any siblings? Asks Brandon. I only ever had a brother, but he hates me with a passion to kill me! Whispered Inuyasha. Why would he want that? Asks Brandon.

We had different Mothers, the Same Father but different Moms, Replied Inuyasha.  
>Did he get a divorce, to your older brother's Mother or something? Asks Brandon.<p>

Divorce? Asks Inuyasha confused. It's like when you get to a point in your marriage, when things aren't working well, and so people get a divorce! Replied Brandon.

I don't know what the true story is, all I do know is He died trying to save my Mother and Me! Spoke Inuyasha. He died saving You and your Mother? Asks Brandon.

Yeah you see where, I came from there wasn't a hole lot of hospitals around and, My Mom went into labor with me, and we were suck at our little house and at that time my dad, was trying to get to us too! Spoke Inuyasha.

So what happen? Asks Brandon. Let's just say my Father, made a lot of enemies, and that cause a lot of damage for my family, So my fathers enemy came to the house to burn it to the ground, My father mange to get us out in time, but he died saving us! Replied Inuyasha.

I'm sorry about your dad, Inuyasha..! Spoke up Brandon feeling sorry. I never got to hear his voice, or his laugh or to see what he was like, But that's, why my brother hates me, he blames my Mother, and Me for his death! Replied Inuyasha.

It wasn't your flaut Man, You couldn't control that it, was not your flaut that he died or your Mothers, he just wanted to protect you, he loved you! The both of you! Says Brandon.

Thanks man, it's nice to hear someone's support for once! Replied Inuyasha. Your welcome Inuyasha, So I'm guessing you live with your Mom then? Asks Brandon.

No she died when I was 6 years old, Replied Inuyasha. You, lost both of your parents? Asks Brandon. It was along time ago, Spoke Inuyasha.

I'll tell what, I'll be your Brother now, You and I, will be the best of friends! Replied Brandon smiling.

You really, want to be best friends with me? Asks Inuyasha. You bet, I do! Replied Brandon.  
>Now, let's get you sign up, for some fun activities here in school, Spoke Brandon.<p>

Through out the week Brandon, got Inuyasha interested in many sports, So now he played with Brandon's basketball team and the Wrestling team.

Well that all for this chapter. So now Inuyasha has a best friend slash brother, what will happen now keep reading and fine out. Thanks and please leave reviews.

Till Next chapter. Inuyasha's is in love.


	6. Chapter 6

A new life has we know it.

Chapter 6. Inuyasha in love.

A week later.

Inuyasha was singing with the radio in the bathroom. everyone thought he had lost his mind.

Morning Grace, you look very beautiful this morning, Spoke Inuyasha. Thank you, would you like breakfast? Asks Grace. I'll just, take some to go, Replied Inuyasha, grabbing an fried egg sandwich to eat.

Thanks, see you later, Yelled Inuyasha.

Wow he's acting like a different person, Spoke Kohaku. Sota just laugh. What so funny? Asks Shippbo. He's just happy, that's all, Spoke Sota. We can, see that Sota, Spoke Sango. Well he's acting, more then just happy, Replied Miroku. It's normal, He's just in Love that all, He's got friends, he's great at sports, He's the big man on campus, Says Sota smiling.

Bye mom, Spoke Sota leaving.

Inuyasha, is not in love, Spoke Kagome. You, never know Kagome, Replied Her Mother.

Meanwhile everyone got to school, And Inuyasha went straight to his, friends and spent the hole day hanging out. Serena, sat with him at lunch, under a cherry tree, and she gave him, part of her lunch.

Later on that afternoon.

Come on, take him out Inuyasha!... Yelled out Brandon from the side line.  
>Take that pretty boy, Yelled out Tomas. Watch out, behind you Inuyasha!... Yelled out Serena from the side lines.<p>

Alright, I've had it, It's time to take out the big boy!... Yelled Inuyasha throwing down Tomas.

Nice work Inuyasha, that was an amazing battle out, Spoke Brandon smiling.  
>This is, a lot of fun! Replied Inuyasha so happy.<p>

That was a great fight, Inuyasha! Spoke up Serena smiling.

Hey Serena, what are you doing here? Asks Inuyasha. Well, I promise you, that I'd come watch you win, and bring you your favorite snacks, after you won your match, plus I came to watch, my Cousin fight of course, Replied Serena.

Has Inuyasha, and Serena watch each others eyes, Inuyasha was feeling happy.

Serena, just mange to scents his aura, She knew that he was a Half Demon, but a good demon that she knew for sure.

Serena, were going to go get pizza, do you want to come with Me and the boys? Asks Brandon smiling.  
>Thanks, guys I'd love to go, but I've got things to do! Replied Serena smiling.<p>

Come on, Serena please come with us, Spoke Inuyasha. I can't, Replied Serena. Fine, have it your way Serena, I'll see you later! Says Brandon giving up in asking. Sorry Cousin, maybe next time, I've got plans with Leta and the girls, Replied Serena.

Oh... Leta, and you are going out, Ah? Asks Brandon blushing. Inuyasha, notice that Brandon was blushing.

Serena, come on let's go! Called out Leta walking beside Serena.

Hello Brandon! Says Leta smiling. Hi Leta!...! so um how are? Asks Brandon. I'm fine, I've been taking really good classes, Replied Leta. That good, I happy for you Leta, Says Brandon.

Well, we should be going, Spoke Serena.  
>If you girls, get done doing, whatever your doing, Leta you can come join us for Pizza! Spoke Brandon. What, about you Serena? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

We'll, call you if were not busy, Replied Leta. Yeah we'll, call you to let you know, if we can make it! Says Serena.  
>Okay, I understand, Replied Brandon.<p>

Laughing...! Has they all turn around to the laughing sound of a male voices.

Dam girls, if you don't want to hang out, with your weird Cousin and his friends, then why don't you and your friends come party with Me, and my friends? Asks Darien putting his hands on Serena's back side.

Stop it!...! Yelled Serena. Oh come on, baby you love my parties, Replied Darien kissing her.  
>Stop it, right now get your hands off me!... Yelled Serena slapping Darien.<p>

Come on, Serena, Spoke Leta. Yeah let go, before I lose my lunch, Replied Serena.

You little bitch, who the hell do you think you are!...Yelled Darien grabbing Serena really hard. Let go of Me, Your hurting Me!...Yelled Serena

Get your hands off her!... Yelled Inuyasha. Are you talking to Me? Asks Darien.

Yes I did, now take your hands off my girl!...Yelled back Inuyasha.

Serena was surprised, by Inuyasha calling her his girl.

Your girl, I don't know who the hell, you think you are, But Serena is my woman! Replied Darien.

I am, not your woman!... Yelled back Serena. Don't talk back to me Serena, Yelled Darien slapping her in the face.

Punch...! Has Inuyasha, fist went straight through Darien's face for hitting Serena, in the face.

Don't you ever touch, her like that again!... Yelled Inuyasha. You think your so tough, let see you fight me, Spoke Darien.

Darien and Inuyasha started a fight, with each other in the halls.

Inuyasha slammed Darien ageist the wall holding him in place. Till one of Darien's friends try to jump Inuyasha and then Brandon attack them.

If you ever touch my girl again, I'll come back here and I will kick, your ass all over the place, Spoke Inuyasha holding Darien down.

Yeah, right like she's even worth my time!... Yelled Darien walking away with his friends.

Thanks Inuyasha, that guy been following Serena everywhere, scents she dump him! Says Leta, feeling relief that he wouldn't, be bothering Serena anymore.

It's no problem, I just can't stand men hitting a woman, it's not right! Replied Inuyasha growling.

So you calling my Cousin, Your girlfriend, was because of why now? Asks Brandon smiling.

Well I...! it's, just I saw something on TV once, The girl in the show, and what happen was this guy tells the other guy, that she's his girlfriend then other guy backs off, I was just hoping my plan would work! Replied Inuyasha blushing.

And that doesn't include, you having a crush on me? Asks Serena smiling.  
>What...! crush no!...I don't think so, No I don't feel that way about you! Replied Inuyasha blushing.<p>

Liar, you totally got a thing for Serena, going on, We've all notice the way you look at her, the way you get all shy, when you try to talk her, Spoke Leta teasing him. I am, not shy about anything!...Yelled Inuyasha. Thank you, Inuyasha for saving me! Says Serena kissing Inuyasha's cheek.

As Inuyasha turn bright red as well.

You know what, Leta let hang with the guys and go get pizza, Spoke up Serena. But, I've got things to do! Replied Leta.  
>Okay, if you get hungry, you know where to find us, Says Serena.<p>

Alright Serena, see you on Monday! Replied Leta. Bye Leta, Says Serena waving.  
>Leta wait!...um will, you, um!...ah!...go!...out with me? Asks Brandon. Sorry, what did you say, I didn't catch everything you just said? Replied Leta.<p>

He's, being an idiot Leta, Spoke Serena laughing. Shut up!...Yelled Brandon.  
>Inuyasha, finally got in idea.<p>

What he's trying to say, is that he'd like it, If you would go out on a date with him! Spoke Inuyasha smiling.  
>Serena look at Inuyasha and just smiled at him.<p>

Oh ah!... a date, Replied Leta. Yeah how about it Leta, you haven't been on a date scent Andrew left? Spoke up Serena. I don't know, Replied Leta. She'll go out with you Brandon, Spoke up Serena speaking up for Leta.

What, who let you make, choices for my life!... Yelled out Leta. I'm, doing this because, you need to get out more, Replied Serena.

Fine, but if I have to go out on this date, then why not make it a double date! Spoke Leta.  
>What do you mean, by double date? Asks Brandon.<p>

I'll agree to go out with Brandon, if Serena agrees to go out with Inuyasha here! Says Leta.  
>What, go on a date with her? Asks Inuyasha blushing.<p>

Fine, I'll go if it means, You'll give my Cousin, a chance then yes, I'll go! Replied Serena crossing her arms.  
>Fine it's a deal, Says Leta. So wait were actually going out together? Asks Brandon surprised.<p>

Yes, Were going out, You, two better not be late picking us up tonight! Replied Leta.  
>Yes, I promise we won't be late, Spoke Inuyasha.<br>Bye Inuyasha! Replied Serena blinking her one eye at him. Inuyasha just blushed.

With the boys.

I can't believe, I finally get a chance with Leta, oh man I've wanted, her for such a long time! Says Brandon.  
>You, really like her don't you? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

I do, I think she would be the best girlfriend for me, Replied Brandon. Well then, I'm very happy for you! Spoke Inuyasha. Well what about you, I mean you get to go out with my Cousin, I mean you've been hitting on her all week? Asks Brandon.

I wouldn't say hitting on, more like just being nice! Spoke Inuyasha blushing.  
>Hey I'm a guy, I've notice how you look at my Cousin, when you first met her you totally, got it bad for her! Replied Brandon.<p>

Alright, Alright your right, I like her, but I don't know how to act when I'm around her, what should I do? Asks Inuyasha. Be nice to her 1st of all, then let the night play out, Romance her, make her feel good when she with you! Replied Brandon.

Is that, what your going to do with Leta? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, I'm hoping after tonight, she'll want to be my girlfriend! Says Brandon. I want, Serena to be mine! Replied Inuyasha.

Asks her to be yours, then ask her if she wants to be your girlfriend! Says Brandon.

What should I wear for tonight, I mean I haven't had a date before? Asks Inuyasha.  
>Um let go to your place, and I'll see if your foster Mom, will let you spend the weekend with me till Sunday, Meanwhile You and I we'll find something for tonight! Spoke Brandon.<p>

Do you think, she'll let me? Asks Inuyasha.

Come on let's head out to your place, to get permissions for you to spend, the hole weekend with Me, and I'll teach you everything I know, about what to do and what not to do on a date, Replied Brandon.

Sure, let's go! Says Inuyasha.

So they both were on there way to Kagome's house of course Inuyasha told him all about having to live there till he was out of school.

Mom!... I'm home!...Yelled out Inuyasha.

Why, Hello Inuyasha, how was school? Asks Grace.  
>Great the wrestling team, loves me! Replied Inuyasha. That's, great news! Says Grace.<p>

Who, would want you, Spoke Kagome smiling evilly. Just so you know, I do like Inuyasha a lot, Says Brandon standing next to Inuyasha.

I see, You made a friend Inuyasha, Spoke up Sota smiling. That's, right little man, I love having Inuyasha has my friend! Replied Brandon. That's great Inuyasha, I'm happy to see you've made some friends! Says Grace.

Anyway Grace, this is my new best friend Brandon, and I was wondering if, I could spend the weekend with Brandon, would that be OK with you? Asks Inuyasha.

You mean like a sleep over? Asks Grace. Yes, that what were asking, Replied Brandon smiling.  
>Mom, you can't let Inuyasha, go to some strange kids house!...Yelled Kagome.<p>

Yes Inuyasha, you can go out with your friend, Do you any money? Replied Grace. No, I don't have any money Mom! Spoke Inuyasha.

That's, OK we'll just use my money, Spoke Brandon.

Well that's kind of you to share your money Brandon, but here Inuyasha take some money for yourself to use, here's 100 dollars for the weekend! Says Grace.

Thanks Mother, I'll be home by Sunday night for dinner, is that OK? Asks Inuyasha. Of course, it is Inuyasha you go have fun for once sweetie! Spoke Grace kissing Inuyasha's cheek.

Thanks Mom, your the best, I promise to be good! Replied Inuyasha.

Inuyasha went through his school clothes and home clothes and finally found something to bring for the night. while Brandon waited for him Kagome was bitching.

Mom why did you say it was OK for him to go? Asks Kagome.

Because he's finally fitting in with kids here, he's making up for lost time, Like when he was a kid, He never had a friend or even got to sleep over at a friends house, He's finally having a normal teenage life, like you wish for on the jewel is that not what you wanted for Him! Spoke Grace crossing her arms.

Yeah, but I wanted him to share it with me, But without bitching about something!... Yelled Kagome.  
>Maybe instead of trying to control him, for once maybe you could let him make his own choices! Replied Grace.<p>

But I bated, that he couldn't even make it in high school, without me! Yelled Kagome slipping up her secret.  
>Shit, Says Kagome real fast.<p>

You did what to him! Yelled Grace .

She bet, that Inuyasha couldn't make any friends without her help, So she told Inuyasha, that Miroku and Sango, wouldn't be his friends without her helping him make friends in the first place, Spoke Sota.

Why you little brat! Yelled Kagome.

I'm not getting into this with you but you should know that I'm going to support Inuyasha with whatever choice he makes with his new life! Replied Grace.

Bye Mom, see you on Sunday!... Yelled out Inuyasha. Bye Sweetie have fun!... Yelled Grace.  
>I will Mom, I've also got a double date with Brandon and His girlfriends friend, So I'll tell you, all about it when I get home on Sunday! Says Inuyasha hugging her goodbye.<p>

Well you go have fun, but don't forget one of these just in case you need it! Spoke Grace putting a condom in his pockets. I'm not, ready for that, Replied Inuyasha.

Huh, like he'd know how to use it anyway! Spoke Kagome.  
>Never mind her Inuyasha, go have fun, Replied Souta smiling. Thanks! Replied Inuyasha.<br>Look guys this is only the first date, I'm not that kind of guy! Says Inuyasha.

I respect that Inuyasha, but it just there in case this date, goes really big for you tonight! Says Grace.

I'll be responsible Mother, I'm not going for the goal yet, I want to wait till I'm with a girl for longer, then just a one night stand! Replied Inuyasha.

I'm, so proud to hear you say that Son, But it's there if you need it! Says Grace.  
>Thanks, bye Mom, Replied Inuyasha. Bye, Have fun!...Yelled out Grace and Souta.<p>

Your Mother is cool! Spoke Brandon. Thanks, she just wants what best for me, unlike Kagome, Whispered Inuyasha.

So shall ,we go get ready? Asks Brandon. Yeah, I'm so excited for tonight! Replied Inuyasha.

Well here we are this is my place, Spoke Brandon. Nice house it a nice place! Says Inuyasha.  
>Hello Inuyasha!.. Called out from upstairs, Serena.<p>

Serena's already here? Asks Inuyasha.

She lives with me, Replied Brandon. Oh I see and why didn't you, tell me that before? Asks Inuyasha.

Serena, get ready to go, I need you to take, Inuyasha shopping for tonight, Yelled Brandon.

Shopping me with her alone! Whispered Inuyasha blushing.

Alright I'll take him shopping, Replied Serena standing next to Inuyasha.  
>Thank you, now remember to meet Me and Leta at the movies, I'm going to be picking her up myself! Says Brandon.<p>

Besides you guys need this time to get to know each other a bit more! Spoke Brandon.  
>It's fine with me what do you say Inuyasha? Asks Serena.<p>

Of course not, I'd love to go out with you right now! Replied Inuyasha.

Then let's go! Spoke Serena walking to her Motorcycle. Don't worry Inuyasha she doesn't bite! Spoke Brandon smiling. I knew that! Says Inuyasha following Serena.

What this? Asks Inuyasha. It's a Motorcycle, Replied Serena sitting on it waiting for him to get on. Are we going to ride on this instead of a car? Asks Inuyasha.

Yes my Cousin got the car right now so I'm driving the bike, Replied Serena.  
>Ah!...,OK Spoke Inuyasha. What are you waiting for get on, Come on let get going! Says Serena.<br>Ah sure OK! Replied Inuyasha sitting behind Serena.

Hold on tight Inuyasha, it gets windy back there, I don't want you flying off on me! Says Serena.  
>I'll, be just fine, don't worry about me! Replied Inuyasha smiling.<p>

Alright, don't say I did worn you! Spoke Serena has she started the bike.

Woe!...holy Shit!.. Yelled out Inuyasha grabbing Serena body warping his arms around her tightly.

You, alright back there? Asks Serena smiling. Of course I'm fine, Replied Inuyasha. Alright if you say so! Says Serena. So cool this is amazing this feeling! Replied Inuyasha.

They drove 10 minutes till they got to the mall.

Here we are Inuyasha! Spoke Serena. Wow it's huge, Replied Inuyasha. Yeah it's big, so stay close to Me so you don't get lost! Spoke up Serena smiling. I'll be fine, Says Inuyasha.

Come on, I'll get you the best clothes to wear in the hole school, Says Serena.  
>Thanks hey I've got a question for you, Spoke Inuyasha. What is it? Asks Serena.<p>

Well I was just wondering, Like do think Girls could like Me a little more then a friend, Spoke Inuyasha. Inuyasha why do you care about, What they think about you? Asks Serena.  
>Cause the school dances and everything! Replied Inuyasha blushing.<p>

I don't know much about, This kind of stuff, Replied Serena. But your a girl, I thought all girls knew about this dating stuff? Asks Inuyasha. I had a few boyfriends in my short school years Inuyasha, Each guy I dated, Only ever talk about himself and his Echo or about Sex Yelled back Serena.

Serena i wasn't trying to upset you, I swear I wasn't asking you about, How i should act, Replied Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I'm sorry I'm just so weird with, These kinds of talks with Men, You probably do better to asks my Brother about fitting in and acting like a normal schools bad boy! Says Serena smiling.

Yeah I'm really sure he would too, Spoke Inuyasha.

What kinds of girls do you like Inuyasha, Like what do you look for in a woman, What would you like them to be like, Replied Serena. Oh...! ah...! I really don't know, Says Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, everyone has a type of person, They want to find or to be with like has Boyfriend and Girlfriend, Says Serena. Like for Example take Me, I really want a strong, kind hearted man, Who loves to laugh, play, with Me, To dance to love going to Amusement parks! Spoke Serena.

Wow that a lot! Replied Inuyasha blushing. Well let's see how this looks on you, Spoke Serena, picking out clothes for Inuyasha. You want me, to where that? Says Inuyasha. Go try it on, Replied Serena.

Has Inuyasha came back out, Serena blush hard.  
>Inuyasha walk back out in something really good.<p>

He was wearing a blood red Tanks top, It showed off his arms perfectly. Dark blue jeans with Holes in the pants.  
>That was his first set of clothes.<p>

Wow you look good, Spoke Serena smiling. Thanks, it feels comfortable, Replied Inuyasha. You should try them all on the others, to make sure they fit before you buy them, Says Serena.

As Inuyasha chose 5 sets of clothes. Serena was looking at something, but didn't buy it.

You looked really good, Spoke Serena. Thank you, For bringing me here, Replied Inuyasha. Your welcome, I had fun, Says Serena. As Inuyasha look at Serena, He notice that she didn't buy anything.

You didn't get anything, Spoke up Inuyasha. I already know what I'm going to wear, Replied Serena.  
>Alright, if you say so, Says Inuyasha. Serena grabbed Inuyasha's hand.<p>

Ah...! As Inuyasha, look down at there hands, he blush.

Without Inuyasha, noticing but He was being followed.

I can't believe this, He's all over her, And she buying his nice guy act, Spoke Kagome.  
>I think you were wrong about Inuyasha, He is becoming really popular, Says Sango. He's in with the ladies, more then Me, Spoke Miroku.<p>

So what, He maybe fast, Strong for playing sports, but he will never get a girl to love him, for the half breed he is, Says Kagome.  
>Kagome, why are you so mean to him, can't you understand, that he's just trying to live in your world? Asks Sango.<p>

It's me, he's supposed to love, It's me, he should be happy with, I gave him everything, And yet he hates living here with us, Spoke Kagome. I understand that he hurt you a little, but you haven't been very nice either, you have been really cruel to him, And to us acting like were your slaves, Says Miroku.

If wasn't for me, You all would have suffered, for the rest of your life's...! Yelled Kagome. That's not true, Replied Sango.

Serena notice Kagome, following them and she could hear them fighting.

Inuyasha, Spoke up Serena. Yes, what is it? Asks friends, are following you, Replied Serena pointing at the fighting group.  
>What...! Spoke Inuyasha.<p>

Will you excuse me, Serena? Asks Inuyasha. Sure, I'll be right here, waiting for you, Replied Serena.  
>I'll be back, Spoke Inuyasha.<p>

Serena, sat down by the water fountain, waiting for Inuyasha. As He walk away, Serena couldn't help giggling at his ears.  
>Serena could see his true form, and like him that way, plus he has great respect, even when he's trying not to be a big shot.<p>

What are you guys doing here...! Spoke Inuyasha angry. We are checking out the goods, Says Kagome. What's, that suppose to mean? Asks Inuyasha.

So, She's the best you could do, She's not very pretty, compared to Me and Kikyo, put to together, Spoke Kagome.  
>Is that all you've got to say, Cause if not I'd like to get back to my girl, Replied Inuyasha.<br>Well, even if you are doing good, in class and sports, You'll never get her to sleep with you, Says Kagome.

For the last time, Kagome I'm not interested in Sex, but if I were to do it with her,  
>then I'd make her happier, then any man ever could, Spoke Inuyasha.<p>

You don't think very much do you, Have you even thought about,  
>how your going to tell her, about you being a Half Demon? Asks Kagome. Inuyasha, kind of forgot about having to tell her.<p>

I bet, she runs away from you, then you won't have any friends left, Says Kagome.  
>Stop talking to me like that, Replied Inuyasha. After those words, left Inuyasha's mouth, Kagome kiss Inuyasha.<p>

Sango and Miroku, felt like Kagome was looking for a way to break up Serena and Inuyasha's friendship.

Serena was watching closely, and felt weird, but stood up leaving.

Get off me...! Yelled Inuyasha. What the hell, is wrong with you? Asks Inuyasha. I don't think, she'll want to be your girlfriend now, Replied Kagome pointing to Serena leaving.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, as Serena walk out the door. Serena, wait...!Yelled Inuyasha.

Well, looks like my job, is done, Serena will brake up with Inuyasha, Spoke Kagome laughing.  
>Kagome it's wrong, Says Sango. Your just trying to hurt him, because it's not you, who's making him happy...! Yelled Miroku.<br>So what, He's never going to be loved, only I can love him, Replied Kagome walking away.

We've got to keep her, from hurting him, Spoke Miroku.

I know, but Inuyasha's strong, he'll be alright Miroku, He can make it, He can beat Kagome's bet,  
>I believe in him, Replied Sango. You think, He can do it? Asks Miroku.<p>

I think Serena, as change him, He doesn't act like the cruel Demon, he once was, He's different and I think without Kagome in his life, He can have a fresh new life, to start over, Says Sango.

I agree, I think without Kikyo or Kagome, Inuyasha, can live like a normal man, without having to change himself, Spoke Miroku.

Let's go home now, Replied Sango.  
>Yeah, Says Miroku smiling.<p>

Meanwhile outside.  
>As Serena stood outside, she felt like crying. witch soon and up happening.<p>

Serena, Spoke Inuyasha, from behind her. What? Asks Serena crying. I'm sorry, I didn't know what, she was planning to do, I don't have feelings for Kagome, not like that, Replied Inuyasha. I know, I saw the kiss, She push it, Spoke Serena.

Well, i still didn't enjoy it, Says Inuyasha. I'm sorry, i just don't like Kagome, Replied Serena. The feeling mutual, I have no love for her, Spoke Inuyasha. I'm sorry, I guess, i was a little jealous, Replied Serena.

You were jealous, of her? Asks Inuyasha. She seems, to be close to you, Replied Serena. We use to be, Spoke Inuyasha.  
>She lives with you too, Says Serena. Serena, nothing as ever happen between Kagome, and I, I swear I wouldn't lie to you, Yes in the past i had feelings for Kagome, But no longer, not after what she did to me, She really hurt me, more then she knows, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

Okay, i believe you, Says Serena smiling. Will you, still go out with me? Asks Inuyasha. Serena kiss, Inuyasha. He, kissed back.

Yes, I would like to go out with you, as your girlfriend, Spoke Serena. Girlfriend, Replied Inuyasha. That's if you, want me to be your woman? Asks Serena. Inuyasha smiled at Serena, And kiss her again.

Umm...! Inuyasha, whispered Serena between breaths. Yes, Replied Inuyasha. Yes, what? Asks Serena.  
>I want you, to be my girlfriend, Replied Inuyasha. So do I, Spoke Serena kissing him again.<p>

As they drove through the park, Serena stop the motorcycle.  
>What's up? Asks Inuyasha. I'm going to teach you, How to drive, Replied Serena. What, me drive? Asks Inuyasha.<br>It's alright, i trust you, Spoke Serena smiling.

Here you see this, is your gas and this is your break to stop, all you really have to do is, give a little gas and give it a little go, Replied Serena.

Okay, like this? Asks Inuyasha. Yep sit gently, feel the Wight of the bike, Spoke Serena.  
>Alright, it feels very light, not really heavy, Replied Inuyasha. Good, now remember where the gas and break is, Says Serena.<br>Right, I remember, Spoke Inuyasha. Give it, a try when your ready, Replied Serena smiling.

Okay, I think I'm ready, Spoke Inuyasha. Good luck, Says Serena.

As Inuyasha, started the motorcycle, it started moving slowly. Okay I've got this, Says Inuyasha.  
>Inuyasha drove the bike around the park 5 times. I've got the hang, of this, Spoke Inuyasha. Yeah you do, Replied Serena.<br>Great ride, i like it, Says Inuyasha. Would you like to drive it, back to My house, Replied Serena.

Really can I? Asks Inuyasha. Sure, but before we try to drive back to my house, We should see how you do, with someone else on the bike, Like how I did with you, Replied Serena.

No problem, Serena your safe with me, Spoke Inuyasha. Okay, if you say so, Replied Serena, kissing Inuyasha's cheak.  
>Let's, get out of here, Spoke Inuyasha, holding out his hand to Serena. Serena, took hold of it, and got on the bike behide Inuyasha.<p>

Hold on tight Serena, Spoke up Inuyasha. Serena warp her arms, around Inuyasha, putting her head on his shoulders.  
>Inuyasha felt weird with her holding him, but yet happy with the feelings that ran though him.<p>

I guess, the only good thing about Kagome's wish, Was that I made friends, by myself and the hottest girlfriend ever,  
>That the only thing, i have to be thankful for, the jewels wish, Thought Inuyasha's thoughts.<p>

But there one thing i'm most sure of, and that it time to move on with my life, I loved Kikyo very much, but now i'm ready to start a new life, Kagome was a great friend,  
>but something different with her and I, No matter what I do, I still can't look at Kagome the same way,<br>I know she Kagome, but no matter what, she will always remind me of Kikyo, And everything i've been threw, most of all the pain, Thoughtout Inuyasha.

Serena, she can help me be something more, Thought Inuyasha smiling.

He's so impressive, Thought Serena. Is sliver hair is beautiful, is golden eyes are like gold jewelry, sparkling shiny gold,  
>his torso is huge, Maybe i should tell him that I know he's a demon, Thought Serena.<p>

Hey...! you alright, back there? Asks Inuyasha. What...! did you say something...! Called out Serena. Yeah, I said are you, alright back there? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, i'm fine, Just windy back here is all, Replied Serena.

Serena, were here, Spoke Inuyasha, pulling into Serena's driveway.  
>Thanks, you did good...! driving home i mean, Says Serena. Thank you, it was fun, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

They went inside.

Inuyasha, Serena hurry and get ready for dinner...! Yelled Brandon. Yes cousin, Right away, Replied Serena smiling.  
>I'm going to take my shower now, Spoke Serena.<br>Hurry up, cause we can't be late, Replied Brandon. Slow down Brandon, Leta's not going anywhere, Spoke Serena.

I'll go get dress then, Spoke Inuyasha. First thing, go take a shower, Replied Brandon. Inuyasha blush at this.  
>I'll wait, Spoke Inuyasha blushing. Why, you can use my shower, while Serena uses hers in her room, Replied Brandon.<p>

You have two, different bathrooms? Asks Inuyasha. 3 bathrooms, Says Brandon. Oh Okay, Replied Inuyasha.  
>What, did you think, I was telling you to go take a shower with Serena? Asks Brandon smiling. Maybe, I was just surprised, is all by that comet, Replied Inuyasha blushing.<p>

Go take your shower, Spoke Brandon smiling. I'll be down in 20, Replied Inuyasha. Meet us at the Movie Serena, Yelled Brandon leaving to pick up Leta.

So that it for the night, I'll update again soon hope you enjoyed the chapters. Please review.

To be continue. Chapter 7 the date and Kagome learns a lesson.


	7. Chapter 7

A new life has we know it.

Chapter 7.

Last time, I left off with, everyone going out on there dates. I hope you, will like it.

Inuyasha, dress up, in dark blue jeans, that were almost black. He wore, a dark blue shirt, with a black vest over it. it went nicely with his dark hazel eyes,  
>His hair, was brush really nice.<p>

I hope, I didn't keep, you waiting, Spoke up Serena.

Inuyasha, turn around to look at Serena, his eyes were wide open.

Is something, wrong? Asks Serena. Your beautiful, Replied Inuyasha.

Serena, was dress, In a really cute, tank like shirt, it has staps on the shoulders, but in the front of it,  
>it hangs down a little, where her breast were push up, by her bra and she was wearing nice jeans,<br>that match. Serena, had Stars earnings.

You, you, really, really look, beautiful, Spoke Inuyasha. Thank you, You, look pretty good, yourself, Replied Serena.  
>Thank you, I do miss, wearing my kimono, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

Oh, You like Kimono's ah? well that's good, because I was going to, asks you, if you like to go to Kimono, festival with me? Asks Serena.

I was going to, asks you the same thing, Replied Inuyasha. Yeah, you must like, Kimono's then a lot then? Asks Serena.

Where Me, and my family came from, We would live out, in these small villages, where everyone, wore Kimono's, Replied Inuyasha.  
>Sweet, it must be nice, to live in the forest, Spoke Serena. Yeah, it's nice, I guess, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

We better go now, otherwise Brandon, be mad about, us being late, Spoke Serena. Alright, Let's go, Says Inuyasha.  
>Serena, jump onto the bike, Inuyasha got on the back. Serena promise she, let Inuyasha drive home later.<p>

Leta, was dress in a Pink, dress up shirt, while wearing a jean skirt. with high hills for shose.  
>Brandon was wearing a black shirt, with a green vest over the shirt, dark blue jeans, with a cowboy hat on with the boots.<p>

Looking, good cuz, Spoke Serena smiling. Thank you, Replied Brandon smiling.  
>You choose, A great look for yourself, Inuyasha, Spoke Brandon.<p>

It's comfortable, at least, Says Inuyasha. I think, it makes you look, sexy in those clothes, Replied Serena.  
>Kissing...! Holy cow, You move fast, Spoke Brandon smiling.<p>

So what, I like him, Replied Serena. Baby, That's fine, Says Brandon.  
>Come on, Brandon, let's go get are, seats for the movie, Spoke up Leta. Sure, thing my little angel, Says Brandon.<br>Your, sweet guy act, won't work, with me, Replied Leta being stubborn.

Serena heard, this and was lightly angry. Shall we, go in? Asks Inuyasha. Yeah, sure, Spoke Serena.  
>What's wrong, Serena you seem, troubled? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

I know, how bad, Andrew, hurt Leta, But I wish she, wouldn't be so cold, to my cousin, He would never hurt her, Replied Serena .  
>That's, true He, said that, he would love, to be with her, and someday, Spoke Inuyasha.<p>

I know, Replied Serena. As Inuyasha, pay for there tickets, Serena was biting her tough, she wanted to tell him,  
>that she knew, he was a demon, but she really wanted him, to feel comfortable around her.<p>

It's something wrong? Asks Inuyasha.

No it's nothing, Replied Serena. You been, watching me a lot, Spoke Inuyasha.  
>Well i've, got an idea, Says Serena smiling. What's, that? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

Let's, not keep secret's, from each other, So the day you feel comfortable, with Me ,i'll tell you everything, About Me, Replied Serena.  
>You want, to talk about, that stuff? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

What so, wrong with wanting to know, things about you? Asks Serena.  
>It's not, Bad, I just have a few secret's, I'm not ready to talk about, Says Inuyasha.<p>

Okay, I'll respect that, How about we talk about ourselves, that were not to tents about, no touchy subjects, Spoke Serena.  
>Alright, it's a deal, Replied Inuyasha smiling.<p>

As they got, some popcorn, and Sodas, they sat watching the Movie.  
>Inuyasha was normally very, fascinated with Television, But Serena, was his distraction, right now.<p>

Inuyasha, watch a couple, a few rows down from them, the guy put his arms around the girl.  
>The girl just cuddle into him.<p>

Inuyasha was nervous, but then again Serena, already said yes, to being his girl.  
>So he, put his arm around her shoulders. Serena, look up at him. but push, her head ageist his shoulders.<br>Inuyasha felt Serena, holding his arm.

Are you, bored? Asks Serena. A little, Replied Inuyasha. We could, go out in the Car, to make out, Whispered Serena.  
>Ah...! Serena, maybe it's time we, have that talk, about things, I like and things I don't, Whispered Inuyasha.<p>

What, do you mean? Asks Serena. I like you, A lot but, I've got respect for Women, I don't want, to rush into things,  
>to fast, With you, Replied Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I don't want to have Sex, I was merely, stating that we could,<br>Talk, Kiss, hug, hold hands, Replied Serena.

Okay, that makes, me feel a little better, Spoke Inuyasha. Come on, let's go, get dinner early, Says Serena.  
>Alright, yeah let's go, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

Where, you two going? Asks Brandon. Were going to eat now, The movie isn't really, that great, Replied Inuyasha.  
>Alright, have fun, Spoke Leta. See, you both back at, the house, Says Brandon.<p>

Um...! Okay, Let's get going, Inuyasha, Says Serena. Sure, Replied Inuyasha.

Throughout the, night Serena and Inuyasha, was happy, they went out for food, and they  
>and up dancing around, the square garden, where there was beautiful music, being played.<p>

So how about, now, You having, fun? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, I am, thank you, Replied Serena, putting her head, on Inuyasha's chest.  
>Inuyasha's was surprised, at first, but his surprised face, turn into a smile.<p>

Your, welcome, Says Inuyasha, holding her closer, his head was over, Serena's head.  
>Serena, your so, wonderful, thanks for being, my girlfriend, Spoke Inuyasha.<p>

I wanted, to be with you, I like being your girl, Replied Serena.

Unfortunately this is, where the chapter going to stop. Chapter 8, will be about Kagome's lesson learn.

Till tomorrow thanks for reading. To be continue.


	8. Chapter 8

A new life has we know it.

Chapter 8.

Well, here we are, Spoke Inuyasha. Yeah, your coming in right? I mean, your spending the night, Says Serena.  
>Yes, I am, Replied Inuyasha. Great, come on, in I hope you, will love, my best my best friend, Spoke Serena.<p>

Best friend? Who would, that be? Asks Inuyasha. Shadow...! Called out Serena.  
>Barking...! Bark...! Spoke up Shadow. Shadow was, pure black german shaperd. brown eyes, beautiful dog.<p>

Within sec, Inuyasha was playing with, Shadow, they were braking at each other.  
>Serena smiled, Shadow and Inuyasha, were playing and talking to each other.<p>

Shadow, how's my good boy, Spoke Serena. Shadow, look at Serena, and went straight into her arms.  
>Great, dog, he's cool, Spoke Inuyasha.<br>He's my, only true friend, The girls, are Okay, but I love dogs, anything to do, with Dogs I melt, Replied Serena.

Inuyasha, felt happy to hear that, Maybe she. would understand him, for being a dog demon.

Serena, what is your, opinion on, Monsters and Demon's? Asks Inuyasha.  
>Serena notice, that he, was trying to open up to her.<p>

I believe, in demon's, Magic, so i guess, I don't have, a problem, with Demon's as long as there good demon's, Spoke Serena.  
>Okay, i'll bite, but, you honestly believe in, Demon's? Asks Inuyasha. Yes, I do, Replied Serena.<p>

Hey, you two, what's going on? Asks Brandon, walking into the room. Hey, how it go, with Leta? Asks Serena.  
>Um..! She, said she had, a great time, but she, shot me down, Replied Brandon.<p>

What, No, after everything, you've tried, she says no, Yelled Inuyasha. I'll have, a talk with her, Now if you, will excuse me,  
>i'm going to, bed goodnight, Spoke Serena.<p>

Serena, don't call, Her, she just wants to, take it slow, Says Brandon. Alright, goodnight, Replied Serena.  
>Goodnight, Serena, See you, in the morning, Says Inuyasha. Serena just kiss, Inuyasha, goodnight.<p>

Goodnight, Inuyasha, Spoke Serena.  
>Night, Cousin, Says Brandon. Night, Says Serena.<p>

Come Shadow, Called out Serena. Barking...! Replied Shadow, following after Serena.

So, did you and Serena, have fun? Asks Brandon, smiling. Yeah, We had a, great time, Replied Inuyasha.  
>So, you actually like her, honestly? Asks Brandon. Yeah, she and I, are dating, she like me, Spoke Inuyasha.<p>

Okay, well i'm tried, so i'll show you, to our guest room, Says Brandon. Are you, alright? Asks Inuyasha.  
>My cousin, is very, special to me, I just want someone, to expect her, for who, she is, Replied Brandon.<p>

I would never, hurt her, i promise, I think, i may have, fallen in love, with her, Spoke Inuyasha.  
>Okay, That room, there is where, you can sleep, Says Brandon.<p>

Hey, where is your parents? Asks Inuyasha. They died, 4 years ago, Replied Brandon.  
>So, who takes care of you, or the, both of you? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

Serena, does, she takes care of me, after my family died, they left everything they had, to there only son, but it wasn't  
>enough, to keep up with the bills, So Serena, figure a way, to help me, when I needed it most, Spoke Brandon.<p>

What, is she doing? Asks Inuyasha.  
>She, took the last, of her families money, and help me out, with buying this house, Replied Brandon.<br>I'm sure, she takes, good care of you, Spoke Inuyasha.

Throughout, the weekend, Brandon and Inuyasha, went over, the playbook, for there basketball practices,  
>While Serena, tried to get closer, to Inuyasha, witch she did.<p>

Sunday 2 days later.

Morning, boys breakfast? Asks Serena, cooking in the kitchen.  
>Morning, cuzs, what's for breakfast, Spoke Brandon. Omelets, bacon, and hash browns, Replied Serena.<br>It sounds, really good, to eat, Says Inuyasha. Taste, even better, Replied Serena.

Brandon, and Inuyasha, dig into there food.

This is, amazing, Spoke Brandon. Yeah, not bad, Replied Inuyasha.  
>So, Serena, can you bring, Inuyasha home , I've got to, go to my sunday job, Spoke Brandon.<p>

Yeah, i'll let, Inuyasha, drive, Says Serena. Great, let's get going, Spoke Inuyasha. Goodbye, Replied Brandon.

As Inuyasha, pack his, clothes and everything, Shadow jump, up onto the bed.  
>Hey, there, boy what going on? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

Your, leaving, already? Asks Shadow. even though, he's barking.  
>Yeah, time to go home, Replied Inuyasha. Well, your always, welcome here, this is your, future home, Spoke Shadow.<p>

Thanks, I'll come by, another time, to play with you, Replied Inuyasha.  
>Be careful, your friend, Kagome, should watch, herself, Spoke Shadow.<p>

Wait, did you, just threatened Kagome's life? Asks Inuyasha.  
>No, not I, but she, should be, careful to, upset Lady Serena, she doesn't like, how Kagome, hurt her, Replied Shadow.<br>What happen, between them, did Something bad, happen? Asks Inuyasha.

My Mistress, she's not, like Kagome, she's special, Says Shadow. Like how? Asks Inuyasha.

Look, I'm a Dog, Your a, Dog Demon, I can hear, your thoughts, Just like you can talk to me, but it, is not, my place  
>to tell you, everything about Serena, just like, your not ready, to tell her, that your a, Half Demon, Spoke Shadow.<p>

Okay, I'll respect, that, Replied Inuyasha.  
>Inuyasha, are you, ready to go? Asks Serena, smiling. Yeah, i'm ready, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

Inuyasha, drove them, back to, Kagome's shrine.

Well, this is it, Spoke Serena. Yeah, this is home, for now, Replied Inuyasha.  
>Great, well i'll, see you tomorrow, at school, Says Serena. Wait, why don't you stay, My froster, Mother makes,<br>a great meal, Come on, up with me, Spoke up Inuyasha.

I've, met her, before, she's a kind woman, but I'm, just not ready, to see Kagome, right now, Says Serena.  
>Serena, if were going, to date, then you have, to get use, to seeing her, like there's going to be, times where, I want you,<br>to come over, to my place, Spoke Inuyasha.

I'm not afraid, of Kagome, I hate, what she did to me, but i, will not run, from her...! Yelled Serena.  
>Okay, Replied Inuyasha. Let's go, inside, together, Spoke Serena.<p>

Thank you, Replied Inuyasha, kissing Serena. Serena, just kissed, back.

Welcome, home Inuyasha, spoke up Sota. Hello, Sota, Says Serena smiling. Serena, it's you, I never thought, you'd come  
>back, here, Spoke Sota. Sorry, That I haven't, visited, Replied Serena.<p>

I can't blame you, after the way, Kagome hurt you, Says Sota. Well, let's go inside, and say hello, to everyone, Spoke Inuyasha.

As everyone went inside, Grace was hugging Serena, and Kagome, was growling with anger.

So, Serena how, have you been? Asks Grace. Alright, schools, fine i guess, Replied Serena.  
>Would, you like to, eat dinner, with us? Asks Grace.<p>

I'm leaving...! Yelled Kagome, slamming the door, shut.  
>Never mind, her Serena, please come in, Says Grace.<p>

Look, i've got a few, things to pick up, then i'll come back for dinner, Spoke Serena.  
>Alright, Sango, will you go get, me some vegetables, from my garden? Asks Grace.<p>

Sure, thing, Says Sango.

As Serena left, she went, after Kagome.

Meanwhile with Kagome.

I can't believe, my Mother, would let my ex best friend, into my house...! Yelled out Kagome.  
>Ex, best friends, is right, but those days, are over, Spoke Serena. What the, how you, what do, you want? Asks Kagome.<p>

This time, you shut up, and listen, I am, Going to keep dating Inuyasha, And there's nothing, you can do about it,  
>If you try, anymore tricks, I'll come back, to kick your ass, Spoke Serena.<p>

I'm not, afraid of you, I'll do, whatever I want to, Says Kagome. I would think, otherwise, if I were you, Spoke Serena.  
>Well, your not me, Oh and FYI, You wouldn't love Inuyasha, if you truly knew what he is...! Yelled Kagome.<p>

But Do, I do love him, everything about him, Replied Serena.  
>He's a Demon, he's not, even human, well bearly human, anyways, Spoke Kagome.<p>

As Serena, punch Kagome, in the, Kagome attack back.

You, know I remember, everything that happen, all those, years ago, how everyone laugh ,  
>at you, you were such, a freak, I'm glad I told everyone, what you are, Says Kagome.<p>

Because Kagome, knew anything she was being held, back by a tree.  
>What, the hell, let me go...! Yelled Kagome. All those, years ago, I never wanted, to see you again, but<br>I'm threw with you, bossing me, around It's my turn, to fight back...! Yelled Serena.

Kagome, tried to burn, the trees roots, to let go of her, but nothing work.

Ahhh...! Screaming...! As Kagome scream out in  
>pain, Serena place a silent barrier.<p>

What did you, you do to me? Asks Kagome. I'm draining your powers, they will be removed from you,  
>so you will, never hurt, anyone ever again, Yelled Serena.<p>

You, can't do that...! Yelled Kagome. I can't, can I, then how do it, Replied Serena smiling.

You bitch, i'll make sure, Inuyasha, will never, love you, Spoke up Kagome.  
>I'm done, here, I'll be at, your house, with Inuyasha, Replied Serena.<p>

By the way, I don't ever want, to have this talk again, otherwise it will be worst, Says Serena.  
>she snap, her fingers, and Kagome was, knock out cold.<p>

As Serena, went into the house, Kagome, fell to the ground.

Back at the house.

Hi, I'm back, Says Serena smiling. That, was fast, Replied Kohaku. Actually, I forgot, my purse, with all my money, Says Serena.  
>Oh okay, Come on, Kohaku, let's hang out, at the park, Spoke up Souta.<p>

Sure, I'm in, Replied Kohaku. Hey, I want, to come too, Spoke Shippbo. Alright, Okay, Replied Both boys.  
>Hay...! Yelled out Shippbo.<p>

As Serena, open her phone, she notice, she had missed, messages.  
>As she, text Leta back, then Mina, then of course Molly, as well.<p>

Hey, Serena how stake cooked? Asks Grace. Umm...! medium rare, Replied Serena smiling

as everyone enjoyed Serena, for dinner, she had to be going now, so she kissed Inuyasha, goodnight, and went home.

Unfortunately this is, where the chapter going to stop. Chapter 8, will be about Kagome's lesson learn.

Till tomorrow thanks for reading. To be continue.


End file.
